


Truths In The Courting Of Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Generations era TNG, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: An Answered Challenge on the KS Archive, M/M, a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Answering a Challenge that gave me a chance to tie in an Abramsverse AU that I had the basic ideas for. This is a KS and TNG Crossover, yes, but the TNG scenes are very small. This is a KS story. I've never been a fan of Q/Picard (QPic) slash, but this challenge seemed do-able, and the Patrick Stewart/Conan O'Brien, Patrick Stewart/Ian McKellen clip, gave me the idea I needed to put it together! Again, don't be put off - This is a KS story that brings Kirk Prime & Spock Prime together, and then, Abramsverse Kirk and Spock together - and, it doesn't split 'original' Jim and Spock up either; they're in the Abramsverse universe with younger Jim and Spock, together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge this story came from is on KS Archive

Truths In The Courting Of Love

Picard finished placing the last stone, and moved back. It was then that tears collected in his eyes, as he looked at this grave of a great man, and a Legend.

Jean-Luc seemed to stand there for a long, still time. He should have been more startled than he was when someone touched his shoulder, behind him, but everything was surreal, and yet, unlike in the Nexus, it was all startlingly real. As he turned around to face whomever had touched his shoulder, Jean-Luc recognised that he was in a daze – until he saw the person whom had reached out to touch him.

“Q!” Picard said – in the tone he usually used when speaking to this particular omnipotent being. “This isn’t all your doing, is it??” He nearly ‘barked’ his question.

“Why ever would you think such a thing, mon Capitan?” Q queried.

“Is it?” Picard persisted.

“No, Jean-Luc. Not this time.” Q answered. “But I can help you with what weighs heavily on your soul. I can help to ensure a better outcome for all concerned, with the possible exception of Doctor Soran, that is.”

Picard was about to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, when Q touched his shoulder again, and whisked them both away – back to the minute when Picard & Kirk exited the Nexus, and the fight with Soran began.

Picard fielded a questioning expression from Kirk, who stood beside him, larger than life. “Don’t worry. This is all still very real, I assure you! This is”

“Q!” Jim Kirk exclaimed.

“Ah, yes, we’re old friends, believe it or not!” Q looked to Picard. “He” Q looked to Kirk, “was no less than cryptic when he mentioned me in his famous ‘Captain’s Log.’” He frowned at Jim then.

“Sorry, but Starfleet didn’t know what to make of you!” Jim replied.

“They still don’t.” Q answered. “Now, shall we get on with the job in hand, of getting rid of that baddie” He pointed at Soran. “over there..?”

** **

Picard, Kirk, Q, and Spock, now stood in a Briefing Room at Starfleet HQ. Q had skipped the de-briefing, of course, only turning up now; in enough time to tell the gathered Admirals, etc, that it all happened as Picard and Kirk had told them – yet, when all those others had left, Q turned to Spock, who’d already been travelling to the Veridian system, out of intuition and instinct, or telepathic sensory communication, when Jim was brought back to life. “There you go, Mr. Executive Science Officer Vulcan; you have your beloved Captain Jim back.” Q quipped to the half-Vulcan, who had not left Jim’s side since they’d been reunited hours earlier.

“A fact that I am highly relieved by, Q.” Spock said, looking quickly from Q to Jim Kirk.

“Or, you will be, by tonight, eh?” Q winked solicitously. “You might notice later, I’ve given you both back some of your vim and vigour!”

Jim and Spock, together, raised an eyebrow each, at Q.

For once, Q kept quiet, but he did smile.

** **

When Q had gone, and the Starfleet Brass, Medics, and Counsellors, had all finished, for today, with paying Jim and Spock a visit; they were both encouraged to spend their first night being monitored in Sickbay… Yet neither of them could sleep.

Spock sat by Jim’s bedside, and they held hands; staring at each other; letting all of this sink in, talking, and, occasionally, foraying into a gradual mind meld, after so long. They knew that all of this was being monitored by Medics, and Vulcan Healers, but they were being allowed a fraction of privacy.

“I did research the Nexus, Jim.” Spock explained. “But I could not bring myself to go to the selfish lengths that Soran did, and I knew that something like that, would be my only, and very fragile, chance of getting you back. Over the years, another fact is this; that I I did chastise myself for not attempting, at least more so, to find Q, and ask this of him.”

“You did nothing wrong, and you did everything right. I wouldn’t want you to have been guilty of destroying a whole planetary system! I wouldn’t want that done in my name!” Jim reiterated. “And not that I want to suggest to anyone that you have a telepathic link with Q, but we both know that he’s shown a pretty much lifelong interest in us; maybe, he heard about things, on the grapevine, as such.”

“The only one I’ve ever had a telepathic link with is you, Jim, because you are my T’hy’la.” Spock promised.

Tears fell down Jim’s face, and followed down Spock’s face, too.

They were in love, and they knew it now, more than ever…

There, began a new life, and a lifetime… They retired to their happily ever after; only coming out of it to try and save the Romulan people, with their son’s help, over twenty years later…

_ ___ _______ __

Jim had seen Spock Prime and Jim Prime amongst those gathered to watch his court martial – something he faced as a result of going to the Genesis Planet in the stolen Starship Enterprise, and saving his Spock.

He’d been ‘let off’ when, subsequently, Jim, Spock, and the rest of the rescue mission crew, had performed the miraculous task of going back in time, and saving Earth back in the future, with the help of two time travelling whales, George and Gracie.

Now, Jim sat in another court room, of sorts, but apart from Spock, and the rest of his crew, the only person Jim Kirk recognised, from his mind meld with Spock Prime years ago, in the audience, was Q.

Jim watched, as a ‘video-screen’ told the story of his life, and Spock’s, and how they met.

Jim Prime & Spock Prime and their young Scientist son, burst through into this existence; having attempted to save the planets Romulus and Remus from their own Universe. Sometime later, a Romulan named ‘Nero’ from that timeline, burst through into this reality, in a similar fashion, chasing Jim Prime and his family because he blamed them when Romulus and Remus’ sun still went Nova. Nero killed this timeline’s Jim Kirk’s father – his father-who saved the crew of the ship on which he served, The Kelvin, from Nero’s attack. They fled, re. their Captain’s last orders, in escape pods – Jim and his mother and brother among them – but young George Kirk would not leave with them; he took the Kelvin, and tried to destroy Nero’s ship with it – in the process giving his crew & family time to escape the battlefield.

Years later, Jim was taken under the wing of Starfleet Captain Christopher Pike, a friend of George Kirk’s, who was desperate to save Jim, this young boy, from his path of self-destruction.

Jim continued to watch as he saw all of these past events, records, and memories play out on the old ‘video-screen’.

Jim had joined Starfleet at Pike’s encouragement, and flown through the Academy in record time.

Pike still kept an eye on Jim; making him his P.A, when they were working back at the Academy, and one of his crew, whenever they went on a Mission.

Then, came the dark day when Nero came back into everybody’s lives, and destroyed Vulcan.

Jim was there, on the rescue mission, and, on that day, he met a young Vulcan male, around his own age (then 25), and tried to help him through the trauma that unfolded all around him on his home planet, and on Enterprise, among the survivors. Spock’s mother did not survive. His father did, but not his mother. Obviously, Jim could relate to ‘losing’ a parent, and to feeling at least partially responsible for their death. This forged a bond between himself and Spock that continued to grow in the following years, when, having kept in touch, the Universe seemed to afford them, busy though they both were, many chances to see each other.

Chris Pike, and Jim Kirk, with the help of Jim and Spock Prime, and of a man who later became the ship’s chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, ‘young’ Jim and the Enterprise crew, had defeated Nero, back on that ‘first’ day; a first for some; the last for others. The crew killed Nero at his own insistence.

Spock, a member of the now mostly decimated Vulcan Science Academy (destroyed apart from two small outposts elsewhere in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants), was, in a short space of time, offered a place at Starfleet Academy. Like Jim, he sped through the Academy, and, when he graduated, he became part of a joint project, or group of projects, between Starfleet’s Science Division, and the surviving members of the Vulcan Science Academy, to rebuild the lives of the surviving Vulcan people; their culture, and their way of life.

Nearly eighteen Earth months later, Starfleet and Jim Kirk then got together on an idea; to offer Spock a place on Enterprise’s crew, thus taking his searching to help the Vulcans, even further. Christopher Pike had recently been killed in action, and Enterprise, under Jim’s Command (he was, by then, the Ship’s First Officer) made it home. The ship had been given a refit, and, of course, now needed some more crew members. Jim became Enterprise’s Captain; Spock, Enterprise’s First and Science Officer.

All of that was years ago, and now, having saved Earth again, Jim and his crew were in this sham court room. He didn’t know what he was going to be having to answer to this time. He did have his own guilt about some of the events that had recently occurred – He did not regret saving Spock. He never, ever would; but, having flown Enterprise back to Genesis to try and find Spock, whom he just somehow knew that he could save, after Sarek had made him re-watch Spock’s final moments; Jim and his crew had found Saavik and David, the only survivors of Kruge’s attack on the ship, The Grissom. Kruge had later killed David (Jim’s son with Carol Marcus), and Jim hated himself because he’d been unable to save David – but he didn’t think this court case was about that. 

He’d been proved right, as it, later, unfolded.

“We’ve been here rather a long time today, Captain.” Q said pointedly. “Now, tell us all again, why did you go to such lengths to save your beloved Science and First Officer, Mr. Spock?”

“Everybody needs him in their lives!” Jim answered. “His people, his father, his crewmates, myself – we all need him! The Universe is a better place with him in it!” Jim was getting impatient. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“You have told all of us many times already, Captain – and I do not deny that those were present and correct reasons in your decision making – but they were not the main reason! What was your main reason, James T. Kirk?” Q asked. “Tell me! Tell him!” Q pointed at Spock, and, as he did so, he ‘froze’ Spock, and made the Vulcan fall in his Captain’s arms.

“What have you done!?” Jim yelled out; his cobalt eyes were like rivers of ice-fire, directed at Q.

“Oh, relax! I’ve done this before! He’ll be fine – if you tell him; if you tell me, what he needs to know!” Q kept on at Jim, getting ‘in his face’.

“I love him!” Jim answered. “It’s not that much of a surprise, is it, alright? I love him!”

“And, how do you love him, Captain Casanova?” Q queried.

“We’ve known each other for a long time. We’re the best of friends. We’re comrades. He is family. My family; I love him.” Jim told the court.

“Not good enough!” Q insisted. “It’s more than that! You know it! The worlds won’t fall apart if you admit it.”

“How sure of that can you be?” Jim asked. “We have to put duty first!”

Q rolled his eyes and yawned. “James T. Kirk, will you, PLEASE, just tell the truth!!”

“I’m in love with Spock!!!” Jim shouted. “Has everyone here got that!?” Jim looked around briefly, and then, back to Spock, who was still in his arms. “I love you.” He told Spock. “I’ve been in love with you for years now.”

“There, there..!” Q spoke quietly. “Whatever existence you’re in, life is always better when every Kirk has his Spock, and every Spock, his Kirk!”

* **

 

With those words from Q spoken, Jim and the crew found themselves back on the Enterprise A. Specifically, Jim and Spock were in Sickbay with Doctor McCoy standing beside them. Spock was unfrozen, and laying on a bio-bed, with Jim standing by one side of the bed, and Doctor McCoy, the other.

Kirk made com. Calls to the Bridge and other shipboard places, like Engineering, immediately. Everybody was present and correct, and so was the ship.

“You’re going nowhere!” McCoy told Spock. “Lay back down, and rest! Meditate or something! I’m keeping you in Sickbay over night; just to be sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t think that is necessary, Doctor.” Spock announced.

“Yes, it is.” McCoy glared at him, and pushed Spock’s shoulders gently, telling him to lay down again.

Spock did so.

___ __ ___ __

 

Jim saw to his Bridge duties, and kept checking in on Spock and McCoy in Sickbay.

Spock was meditating, as McCoy had suggested he do, when Kirk walked back into Sickbay for the third time that evening, after finishing his last Duty Shift of the ‘day’.

“He’s okay, Jim. I’ve got him hooked up to monitors and all sorts.” McCoy noted, as he walked over to meet Kirk, in the doorway.

They walked back toward Spock’s bed together.

“Tell him!” McCoy ‘whispered’ intensely.

“I can’t!” Jim answered.

“You, literally, know that you and he are meant to be! Look at Jim and Spock Prime! They even have a son together; was a bright young thing of about nineteen or twenty when he first came here; l long ago!” McCoy indicated Jim and Spock. McCoy indicated Jim and Spock.

“Yes, I know – But Spock’s already left once, to go and try and achieve Kolinahr, and put his work with his people first. I don’t want him to leave, but he might, if I tell him – and I can’t make demands of him anyway; he needs to be able to be there for the other Vulcans.” Jim mentioned aloud.

Jim and McCoy stood there, silently, looking at Spock as he meditated.

Slowly, Spock opened his eyes, and looked directly at Jim. “I already know, Jim. I could hear what you said, as I lay frozen in your arms.”

“I’m sorry, Spock. I don’t mean to make you feel awkward.” Jim managed to say, as McCoy still stood by him.

“I do not feel awkward.” Spock told Jim. 

Jim tried not to look at the deck as he heard those words.

“I am in love with you, too, Jim.” Spock admitted.

Jim’s eyes lifted upward, and, from then, never wavered from Spock’s. “You’re in love with me, like I’m in love with you?”

“Yes. We spoke of it many years ago, in a Sickbay like this, during the V’Ger Mission, did we not?” Spock pointed out.

“Yes.” Jim answered. “Yes! Yes. We did!” He smiled.

“I will not make the mistake of leaving you again, Jim.” Spock promised.

“You won’t?” Jim asked gradually.

“No. I won’t.” Spock pledged.

“What about the fact that your father still wants you to have a Vulcan marriage, and add to the Vulcan culture, and the new Vulcan populace?” Jim pondered.

“Jim, despite my father’s numerous enquiries on my behalf, he cannot find me a Vulcan spouse, or a spouse of any other species willing to marry a Vulcan – but, even if he could, there is no one I want more, no one I am meant for, more than you, James Tiberius Kirk.” Spock told him.

“Nice save!” Jim grinned, making McCoy laugh.

“What do you mean?” Spock asked, looking at them both.

“Don’t worry, my love!” Jim smiled, sending all his love to Spock through their already emerging bond.

Spock lifted an eyebrow, but accepted his T’hy’la’s word, and felt all of his love. He then spoke again. “As Doctor McCoy just pointed out, we have witnessed strong indications that you and I could successfully create a child between us, with the proper medical assistance; Assistance that I believe my people’s Healers can still offer. They are working toward helping to make sure that new Generations of Vulcans are born. Perhaps, they could help us to become parents?”

Jim smiled; his smile glorious, as he walked over to Spock, and kissed him via the O’zhesta. “Would they accept me; do you think?”

“Spock Prime and Jim Prime are accepted, and happily living on New Vulcan.” Bones added to the conversation.

“That’s part of my thinking – because the new Vulcan gene pool, which is having to accept help from other species, admittedly, already has one product of a Spock and Kirk union – The Primes’ son, Tay; Tayadamek.” Jim spoke of the young scientist, then, giving him his name rather than only his ‘nickname’.

“We would create a ‘brother’ of Tayademek, not a clone. It could be done.” Spock replied. “And, I think we will both be accepted by my people, eventually. Most of them realise all the efforts we’ve each made to help them.”

Jim looked to Spock, and smiled all the more. “Does this mean we can be together at last?” He asked.

“We will always be creatures of duty, but I know that we can be together, and still be sure to do our duty on behalf of all of those we work for. It is not exactly against Starfleet’s Regulations, and, there have been past cases, where Starfleet have acknowledged that some of their Officers do their best work whilst being allowed to be in a relationship with one another.” Spock informed Jim.

“Yes, you’re right! You’re beautifully right!” Jim reached forward, and caressed Spock’s face, and then, kissed him on the lips. “Don’t mind the Doctor!” Jim grinned, as his and Spock’s kissing paused. “I won’t go around kissing you a lot in public, you have my word – but Bones doesn’t count!” Jim grinned, and began another kiss with Spock.

“That’s nice!” McCoy mumbled, meaning his words on so many levels…

___ ____ ___

Q suddenly decided to nip back to one of his favourite points in time and space, and visit Jean-Luc.

“What are you doing here?” Picard asked, when Q appeared, in Jean-Luc’s office aboard the Enterprise E. 

As usual, the two of them stood face to face, toe to toe.

Q quickly leant forward, and did something he’d never yet done.

Some moments later, Picard, shocked, demanded to know, “What are you playing at Q?”

Q smiled. “Now, now, mon Capitan; don’t pretend to be coy!” He admonished Picard. “I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“You kissed me!” Jean-Luc stuttered.

“And you kissed me back, mon Capitan; my dear Jean-Luc!” Q caressed Jean-Luc’s face. “You kissed me back!”

Picard ignored this statement, this observation of Q’s. “I’ve only just got on-board the Enterprise E, and set sale. You’d better not be here to put her through a tough time, on her first Mission, like you did with the Enterprise D!”

“I’m not here for any such thing!” Q pledged. “I’m here just to see you!” He paused. “Every Kirk has his Spock, and every Spock, his Kirk!” He winked. “Perhaps, every Q has his Picard, and every Picard…” Q’s voice trailed off as he vanished in his usual flash of light.

“Every Picard has his Q…” Picard murmured, as he now stood in his office alone.

“I heard that, mon Capitan!” Q’s voice came back within Jean-Luc’s earshot. “See you around the Galaxies, my dear Jean-Luc!” He added – and then, he was gone again.

The End..?  
22.8.16/Corrected: 23.8.16


End file.
